Up to 3 percent of populations worldwide have psoriasis. A large number of the patients with psoriasis can be treated using UV light exposure. We propose to employ a light modulating microchip based on recent Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technological developments to build an Automated Psoriasis Treatment System. The overall goal of Phase I and Phase II of this proposal is to develop a working Automated Psoriasis Treatment System prototype. The device will be able to use monochromatic UVB light (308 nm) to selectively treat psoriasis lesions and minimize healthy skin exposure to UV light. In the core of the device to be developed are the Digital Micromirror Device (DMD) by Texas Instruments and a machine vision system. Specific Aims for Phase I are: 1. Design and build a prototype optical system able to project images corresponding to typical lesions. Form patterns with the DMD at 308 nm. 2. Develop prototype software controls that will be capable of producing the mask patterns, taken from lesion images, with the refresh rate of 1 Hz or better. 3. Integrate the optical system and software controls. In Phase II of the project we will complete the development of the stand-alone instrument prototype.